


Just Us [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [37]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Detective Steve Rogers, Fanart, Lawyer Tony Stark, M/M, Making Out, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Detective Steve Rogers and Lawyer Tony Stark have been dating in secret since they met on a case a year and a half ago.





	Just Us [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo (Part 2) prompt [“Detective Steve Rogers” [B4]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187906172696/weve-only-got-a-week-left-of-stevetonyseptember)

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad title. "Just Us" => Justice. Both Steve and Tony work to uphold justice... and are in a relationship. (As I said... terrible joke)
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
